Forgotten Love
by AChapman78
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were happily married, but when he gets into a fatal car accident, everything changes. He lost all memory of Kagome, only to remember his ex, Kikyo, who he happens to think he is still with. Kagome is forced to walk away heart broken. But, there's one problem. She is pregnant with his unborn child
1. Anniversary Dinner

**A/N:This is the first chapter guys! (Obviously hehe :3) As you may know my Poppa had passed away the 5th of April from a tractor trailer accident :,( I would have probably had this done and uploaded but things after things just kept happening and him passing was the icing on the cake. I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting , but with no further a due I give you Chapter One : Anniversary Dinner! **

**I do not own Inuyasha. (oh how I wish though!) Just the story line**

* * *

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 1: Anniversary Dinner**

**Kagome's Pov:**

I open my eyes to see the sun shining into my room. _Today is the day! It's Inuyasha's and my first anniversary! _I thought while a smile crept onto my face. I look to my right at my nightstand clock. It's only 11 o'clock. _Awe, he let me sleep in…_ I sit up, stretch, yawn, and pull off the covers. Looking around the room, I begin to remember the lovely night before. Candles, dim lights, and soft music was extravagant. The gentle touches and kisses were exquisite. It all was magical, as some would say. I bend over to pick up last night's clothing off the floor and throw it in the basket that's in the corner of the room. As the vivid memories rush through my head, I feel the shade of pink stain my cheeks. I lightly brush my fingers against my bottom lip, still feeling the tingling sensation from when he nibbled on them. I gently rub my hand against Inuyasha's mating mark, just above the collarbone. I remember when he made me his mate, I swear that day was the best day of my life. Knowing I was his. Only his. I place my hand over my breast remembering the way he touched me like it was the first time we made love. I giggle to my self knowing how silly I must sound like right now. It's not like I am a teenager anymore.

I walk to the door of my walk in closet and grab my dark navy blue silk robe that sat on a hook. I pull it on, but barley tie it to leave most of my skin exposed. I just love to tease him.

I walk to the door and go into the hall. The hall leads into an open area that looks over the living room, kitchen, and dining room. There are these big windows that are two stories so that way we can look out to the pool and onto the beach in the back.

I do my best to sneak to the railing. I place my elbow onto the railing and rest my head on my hand. Making sure this certain pose is _very _revealing. I look down and see Inuyasha's back to me. He is making some breakfast. '_He's so sweet...' _I watch him for a few seconds before I decide to ruin his concentration. He turns around to the island with a pan in his hand and slides what I think are chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate. Along with the pancakes are different fruits. Kami, he looks so sexy in his black sweats and no shirt on. He has his hair flowing down his toned back. And how is this man so tan! Mmmhmmm...

"Good morning, Baby" I shout.

He looks up and opens his mouth as if he was going to say something. His eyes grow wide and his mouth shuts immediately.

"What's a matter?" I stand up straight and I'm pretty sure the puppies are out of the cage.

"Nothing!" He grins. "Just didn't expect this lovely surprise." He gestures to me.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it!" I run down the spiral staircase as soon as I see him make his way towards me. On the last step, I jump into is embrace and kiss him passionately. Sadly, we pull away, heavily breathing and we lean are foreheads against each others. He looks straight into my eyes , down at my lips and at my eyes again.

"You sure know how to be a tease..." He grins.

"I know.." I smile. _' Mission accomplished!'_

"Oh , do you now..." He laughs and then places another kiss on my lips. He finally lowers me down and holds both of my hands.

"Go upstairs and put some clothes on. I would like to have breakfast before I have my way with you and you wearing this distraction" He grabs the rope from my robe and secures it to where nothing is showing from underneath. "Is not going to let that happen." I bite my lip and say 'okay' before I kiss him quick and go back upstairs.

In my bathroom now, I pull my hair up into a bun, untie my robe, and let it fall. I turn on the shower and wait until it gets hot. While in the shower, I make sure I wash up good. I get out, dry off, wrap my body in a towel, and head to the sink to wash my face. I brush my teeth and comb my straight hair so there is no tangles.

I walk into my closet and pull out a coral color shirt that hangs off my shoulders. I pull out some white short shorts, a pink lace bra with matching panties.

I dress as quick as I can and head downstairs.

"Ahh, there's my beautiful and fully clothed wife!" I meet him at the dining table and wrap my arms around his neck. Since he's super tall I have to go on my tip-toes. "I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes with a bowl of cut up watermelon ,strawberry , blue berry, grapes ,cantaloupe , apple ,and kiwi. I also brewed up a cup of jasmine tea." He points to the set up table. "But, first turn around and close your eyes..."

"Okay..." A smile takes over my face as I close my eyes and turn around. I hear foot steps and then a loud clamp, after that I hear Inuyasha mumble the word 'shit'.

"Don't open it yet." I feel something go over my head and immediately I know its a necklace. I open my eyes and look down at the gorgeous jewlery that looks exactly like the necklace in The Titanic.

"I got it specially made and engraved our wedding date on the back." He smiles at me when I turn back around.

"Baby, you didn't-.." He interrupts me by putting a finger over my mouth.

"It's our first anniversary. Of course I have to... Happy first anniversary my beloved wife." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"It's beautiful..." I wrap my arms around his neck and give a very hot thank you kiss.

"Now sit, you have to be hungry from that work out last night.. I know I am!" He laughs while pulling my chair out for me. He sits down and then stares at me while I pick up my fork, stab a piece of pancake, and shove it in my mouth. My mouth basically exploded with flavor.

"Oh my Kami, this is amazing!" I gawk while he begins on his food happily.

"I am so happy you like it. I'm surprised you didn't smell the burning one the first time I tried." He looks to me and smiles while placing a watermelon ball in his mouth.

"Oh great, more pans to buy.. Which number was that?" I grin.

"Hey, that only happened 3 times."

"3 times my ass.."

Finishing up breakfast we both decide to clean up together. It took a little arguing but I managed to get him to let me help.

"That was good babe, thanks" I lean up against the sink. He comes and places both hands on either side of me.

"Your welcome.." He plants slow kisses on my lips.

"Tonight, I reserved a dinner at Fleur De Lys. It's only a few minutes from here. But! I need you to go shopping and buy a dress and shoes. Get your hair done and make up. Hell bring Sango too! And I'll help Miroku watch the twins..."

"No... I have millions of dresses and shoes baby I don't need a knew ones..." I look down at his sweats and start to play with the string that holds them up. He knows I hate going crazy with shopping. I was brought up in a family with low wealth so I know what it's like to have nothing and I just feel bad because I know millions of people are not as lucky as me. Ever since I moved in with Inuyasha ,at 19 and now I'm 25, I make an opportunity ,once at the end of every year, to give away all the clothes I haven't worn, often, to a charity.

"No, you are doing this Kagome Takahashi.." I look back up once I hear him say my fairly new name.

"Fine... I'll do it.. Ugh.." I slump and roll my eyes.

"Okay! I'll go get dress while you call Sango up and tell her!" He quickly kisses me and runs up stairs. I pull out my phone and dial her number while I head to the couch. She answers on the fourth ring and when I sit down.

"Sataro! Do not force your sister to eat sand! Put it down now! No! Not throw it at her! Ugh! Miroku deal with them for a few! Hey hold on a sec..." I roll my eyes. '_Typical morning for Sango...'_

"Okay sorry about that... Oh Happy anniversary!" Sango squeals

"Haha Thanks! How was your morning?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Ugh give me a glass of wine sista.."

"Well I can't give you a glass of wine but I can take you shopping! Inuyasha want's me to go buy a dress, shoes, get my hair and make up done. He told me to Invite you to come along while he and Miroku watch the kids!"

"Ahhh! Yes! I need a break!" I can hear the happiness in her voice.

"Just tell the kids if they don't behave Auntie Kagsie and Uncle Yashie wont have them come over and go into the pool." I inwardly shrug.

"Why have I not thought of that! Wait Ani! Get off of the counter! Gotta go love you see you in a bit!"

"Okay yo-.." She hung up.

I get back up and put my phone in my back pocket. I head towards the stairs because there is a mini closet underneath the staircase. I open the door and spot my white sandals from Victoria Secret. I put them on and stand in the living room because that's the only spot I can see into my room from downstairs.

"Babe!" I shout and turn toward the hall our room is in on the second floor.

"Coming!" In a matter of no time he is in front of me.

"Let's go!" I can't stop the smile on my face. He grabs my hand and we both head to the car.

We buckle up, he starts the engine, and we're off. In the corner of my eye I see him look down at my hand. He takes it and we intertwine are fingers.

**-O****XOXOXO-**

"Happy Anniversary, Man!" Miroku opens the door and gives Inuyasha their 'manly' hug.

"Happy Anniversary, Kagome..." He turns to me and hugs me.

"Auntie Kagsie and Uncle Yashie!" Two little brown haired and blue eyed children run into Inuyasha's and my arms.

"How are my babies!?" I ask Ani who was at the moment in my arms.

"We're not babies!" Ani crosses her arms and pouts.

"Oh Yeah I forgot! Some kids just turned 4!"

"I did!" Sataro shouted.

"Yeah little man..." Inuyasha picks him up. Looking at him bond with Sataro just makes me so happy that he is good with kids. I can't wait until I have kids because Inuyasha would be on hell of a great dad.._  
_

"Alright well Auntie Kagsie and Mommy are going somewhere and you, me, Ani, and daddy are going to stay here and play.." He gave a big toothly smile.

"Where are Auntie Kagsie and mommy going?" Ani looks over to Inuyasha.

"I don't know Auntie Kagsie says it's a surprise!" He lets Sataro down as I let down Ani.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Sango walks out the door.

"Happy Anniversary Inuyasha!" She runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you, Sango.." He smiled at her.

"Alright, now give Auntie Kagsie kisses good bye.." When Sango says that the twins run up to me and pile kisses all over my face.

"Let's go Uncle Yashie!" They grab both his hands and try to pull him in the house.

"Um where's my kisses!?" Sango puts her hands on her hips.

The twins look at each other wide-eyed and give her hugs and kisses.

"Bye baby, see you at dinner." He pulls me into a hug with one arm and kisses me. "I love you..." He looks down at me. "I love you, too." I give him a tight squeeze and then me and Sango head to her car.

"Finally, I can breathe!" She says as soon as we get out of the drive way. "Spill! I want to know everything that happened so far!" She looks to me and back at the road again.

"Well, You know that one bitch who should get fired. Well she didn't even show up at work yesterday so I had to serve her tables and my tables at the restaurant . So, because of that I didn't get home until 9. But I called Inuyasha around 7:45 to tell him I'll be late. He asked how I was and I told him I felt stressed out. He said he was sorry and that he wish could come and get me. Anyways when I got home I went straight for the bedroom. When I walk into the bedroom I'm stunned. Candles were lit , soft music was playing, and the lights were dim. He cam out of the bathroom and kissed me. One thing led to another and holy shit! let's just say, it was amazing! And when I woke up he had my favorite breakfast made and he made me jasmine tea!"

"Ugh! I haven't gotten any since the kids found out how to open doors!" She wines.

"Oh my.. well one weekend I'll take them and then you and Miroku can mate like rabbits!" I laugh at her expression.

**Inuyasha's pov:**

"So how are you and Sango?" I ask while me and Miroku head into the kitchen. I look back at the kids playing legos and dolls to see if they're fine just how they are.

"Terrible..." Miroku reaches into the fridge for a mountain due.

"Why?" I arch my brow.

"Do you know when the last time we fucked?" He plainly looks at me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Daddy what does fuck mean?" Ani came out of no where.

"No, no, no, no! Don't say that word it's a naughty word!" He bends down to her level.

"But you just said fuck.." She innocently looked at him confused.

"It was on accident..." He looks as pale as a ghost.

"Oh okay... Can we watch the Back Yardigians?"

"Sure.." We walk over to the t.v and and he switches it to Nickelodeon.

"Anyway, yeah we haven't had sex since the kids turned 4 which was a couple months ago.." He finally says when we are out of toddler hearing range.

"Damn... " I laugh.

"Yeah you don't get laid aften when you have kids.. speaking of which whens the due date?" She chugs some of his drink down.

"I don't know, Kagome did say she wanted to wait maybe a year or two until we had kids you know so that way we can do things like go to Paris or Rome. Travel or go camping. That stuff we couldn't do with kids and I completely agree. But I do want to have kids yes..."

"Ha.. I can see it now.. Little Inuyasha's running around the house and little kagomes screaming at them to shut up and sit down..."

"Maybe she can get pregnant this year that would be great! My mom is constantly on my ass 'When am i going to be a grandma? When Am i going to have grandkids?' My dad is doing it too! And there's no way Sesshomaru is having kids anytime soon."

"Isn't he dating that one chick Fin, Sin?"

"Rin?"

"Yeah, aren't they together?"

"Yeah but he is taking it slow he just found her as his destined mate. He wasn't planning on _having_ a mate so it's all coming at him."

"Hm, Good to know. Do you guys have any ideas on what you want? Boy or Girl? Names?"

"Kagome want's to have a boy but I want a girl. So that way I can see her mother when I look at her." Imagining it all in my head makes me smile. I see her now, She'll have big blue eyes like her mom and then Silver hair like her dad.

"That's adorable..."

"Daddy! We want Mac and cheese!"

"Oh boy let's go get this over with..." We head inside and start on the cooking.

**Kagome's Pov:**

"I can't find one..." I look down at my feet. I have tried dress after dress after dress and still nothing. Either it was too big, too small, too long, too short , or just didn't look good on me. There is no use! I cant find one..

"Got it!" Sango come around the corner and hands it to me. "Go try it!" She pushes me in the first fitting room we see. I strip my clothes and put it on.

"Woah.." It's Perfect... It is a dark blue long flowy strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The beaded empire waist makes my figure look stunning. It has a ruched trumpet skirt . Simply beautiful.

"Well?" I hear Sango say. I lift back the curtain and I see Sango's mouth drop.

"Ok that's the one! Now for shoes!" After looking rack after rack I spot these gorgeous 4 3/4 inch platform t-strap heels with eight dazzling rhinestone strips divide to form the "T" and wrap the ankle to the closed back heel. I look on the rack and it seems there is only one pair left. _'Please let them be my size!' _ I grab the box and look on the side.

"Ha Size 8!" I tear off the top and try them on.

"Whatcha think?" I ask Sango when she comes to my isle.

"That's hot..." She nods a yes and I couldn't agree more. I unzip the zipper in the back and put it back in the box.

"So dress. Check. Shoes? check! Now let's go get our hair did!" Sango and I grabbed our things and headed to the cashier.

"Ladies you can come right here!" A lady with red hair in a pony tail motions to us.

"How are you lovely ladies doing?" She asks while collecting our things and ringing them up.

"I'm doing great, thank you.." I reply while getting my card out of my Coach wallet that Inuyasha got me for my birthday.

"Alright ladies, your total is $478.32.." She says while scanning.

I finishing paying and then we leave.

"Know what, I'm hungry let's go to the food court." Sango says while we are half way to the store.

"Okay, well it is 2 o'clock so yeah let's do it.."

When we get to the food court we decide to eat from subway. I ordered a chicken, bacon, ranch sub while she got herself a salad.

"So, How are you feeling?" We sit down next to the window.

"I'm fine..." What is this? Dr. Phil?

"No... As in how are _you _feeling?" She takes a bite out of her salad. I know exactly what she is refering to..

"Oh, Pretty good! I feel fine." I start onto my sub.

"Have you told Inuyasha?"

"No, not yet... I'm going to do it tonight." I smile ear to ear. "He is going to be so excited!"

"Yeah, Sataro and Ani love him, It's unbelievable... They're always talking about do this with Uncle Yashie and doing that with Uncle Yashie. Remember when we went on that cruise and that time when Inuyasha took them to see the Nickelodeon show and then to meet all the characters. Yeah, they would not stop talking about how much fun it was. It did indeed put a smile on my face."

"Yeah...Did you tell Miroku?"

"Ha! No! You know how he is.. If he were to get drunk, the news would be all over the world!"

I laugh so hard I actually choke on my food.

"Oh my gosh.."

We finish our lunch and head to the hair salon. I look through the magazines to find formal hair styles and after a while of looking ,I find the perfect one. It's a half up half down kind of thing. The pony is curled as well as the bottom half and then the bangs go to the side of the face. I get it styled exactly like that. The stylists twists me around to face the mirror. Seeing my reflection makes my smile beam. I part my hair down the middle and put the sections over my shoulder. I thank the man who did it and pay. We gather our things and head for the make up.

I end up getting a smokey eye look with big blood red lips. It was a little weird walking out of the store because of all the eyes. But, it's okay they don't know it's for my dinner. Sango and I decide it's time to go since it is 5 and I don't know what time our dinner .

We put all the bags in the back seats and head out.

"Boy, I'm exhausted..." She pulls out of the parking lot.

"Yeah..."

"But, that was fun! Thanks for bringing me!" She glances and smiles at me.

"Thank Inuyasha for persuading me.." I laugh and shake my head.

We pull into the driveway and I get out. Sango thanks me again and wishes me luck for tonight. I grab my bags and head to the door. After waving bye to her from the door she drives away. I shut the door and lean against it. "Okay, I only have a few hours. Let's do this..." I rush up stairs and gently lay the dress and shoes on the bed.

"Shoot! His gift! What Time is it?" I look at my night stand clock, 5:38.

"Awe man! it closes at 6!"

I run downstairs and take my car to the giftshop that I had make a picture frame and put our wedding picture in.

**Inuyasha's Pov:**

I walk through the door and put my keys into the little bowl on the table. Time to get ready. I head up stairs and start the shower.

When I get in I think about tonight. '_Tonight has to be perfect for her. No beyond perfect! It needs to be unbelievable! Did I ask our chauffeur to pick her up at 7? Yeah I did.. I hope they remember to have her favorite flowers brought to her. Her favorite flowers are Orchids, right? Yeah, it is! How can I forget? She's going to love it! I hope.. What if she doesn't like the dinner? Nah, this is Kagome we are talking about here..' _I got out and dried my hair and body.

I wrap the towel around my waist and go to the closet to find a tuxedo.

"Hm..." I look around and pick the one that is midnight black and less wrinkly. I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom. I'm about to leave but I notice something on our bed.

Its a beautiful blue dress and high heels. I prefer to call them ankle breakers though .I see Kagome always falling in them. Even though the site is funny ,she hurts herself and it worries me, I am her husband, of course it does! I constantly ask her why she wears them but she just replys 'I don't know, I just like them.' And shruggs. Stubborn girl.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a preview!" I mean I'm the one that's going to be ripping it off her body tonight anyways, I should know! I walk to the side of the bed and I know it's going to look amazing on her. I can practically see her in it already!

I grin to myself and rush to the stairs.

_***Ring Ring Ring***  
_

I reach into my pocket and see it's my secretary calling. I grunt and inwardly roll my eyes. '_What does she want at a time like this? I have things to do!' _I accept her call and hold the phone to my ear.

"Mara..., you know it's my anniversary..." I scoff as I lock the door on the way out. We have been friends since forever and one day she came to me asking for a job so I gave one. We have been around each other so long that people think we are related. That and she is a hanyou too. Oh and did I forgot to mention she looks almost exactly like me. Silver hair, dog ears, dark tan skin, but she has crystal blue eyes and I have gold.

"Ok _asshole_, I know, if it wasn't an emergency I wouldn't have called you.." She spoke with a hint of sarcasm .

"What's the problem?" I unlock my car door and get in.

"It's the Offi-.."

"Mara, no.. Not today! I'm busy I have to go to the restaurant!"

"Just real quickly stop by and see whats wrong with the computers! That's all I'm asking!" Knowing her, It's probably something stupid and I'll be done faster than I get there.

"Fine! I'll go but! If I'm late, you owe me _big _time!" I hang up and throw my phone on the passenger side seat and storm out of the driveway.

'_This better be Important...'_

**Kagome's Pov:**

Phew.. That was close! I made it just in time to get the picture ,I hope he likes it! When I got there they had the picture already wrapped up and boxed. All I had to do was pay, take and leave! That easy, thank Kami. I pressed the home button on my phone to check the time. 6:25.

I put the wrapped gift on the dinning table and rushed upstairs to my bedroom.

As soon as went through the door I stripped to bra and panties and threw the clothes in the hamper. I ran into the walk-in closet to search for a strapless bra. Knowing him, we're having _a bit of fun_ tonight so I need to dress 'appropriate'. I found a blood red lace strapless bra with a little jewl hanging by a red ribbon in the middle of where my breast will be. I found a matching pair of panties that have a almost see-through fabric covering my ass and a more intimate place.I put those on as quickly and utterly possible. Rushing to my bed side I carefully pulled on my dress, making sure not to ruin my hair and pull down my bra by accident. I fix the dress to where it is centered. I go to the mirror and fix my hair to the way it was earlier; parted in the middle and sections over my shoulder. I go back into the bathroom and find the matching lip color, reapply it, and then shove it into the mini black purse I'm bringing tonight. I grab the shoes, sit on my bed, and pull them on. Checking myself in the mirror, I make little touch ups and go down stairs.

I grab the gift as well as my wallet, phone, and house keys and put them in the little black purse.

***knock knock***

I walk to the door a little confused and open it. Stood there, my chauffeur.

"Oh! Hi there Mr. Goshinki!" Why is... Inuyasha.. Figures he would want me to be driven even though I am fully capable of driving myself. Why is he so protecting? '_He's a Half dog demon! Kags!_ _They're very possesive and protective!'_

"Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. Well, my...you are looking very lovely tonight!" says while smiling. He was an old man but a nice and kind one. We tried many times to let him go because of his old age but he insist on staying saying he's honored to work with the Takahashi Family.

"Thank you, Mr. Goshinki..." I feel my cheeks go pink.

"Now Hurry on, I don't want Inuyasha to be upset with me. You know how he is. Stubborn ol' kook!" I giggle to myself while locking the door behind me.

When I turn around the car door is opened and he is standing there patiently waiting. I get in and he gently shuts the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to say Happy Anniversary!" He looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you, Mr. Goshinki.." I can tell my smile is getting bigger by the minute.

In no time we were at the restaurant. While stepping out of the car I couldn't contain my excitement. It's so beautiful. From the columns to the trees, to the lights and the fountains. Everything is so superb. Mr. Goshinki waves goodbye and then parks somewhere in the parking lot.

I go through the stunning archway and into the large double doors. Right when you step in there is a receptionist ready. A beautful girl, slim and tall with her blonde hair in one of those ballerina buns I can never seem to do.

"Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi please." I smile.

"Right this way Mrs. Takahashi." She grabs two menus and I follow her into a crowded room of people enjoying them selves with family and partners. She then stops in front of a booth and turns to look at me.

"This will be your table and the waitor will be with you in a second." She smiles at me and then goes back to the front.

Looking around I just absorb all the beauty. Fine art work all along the walls, beautiful statues, and luxurious plants everywhere it's almost too much to handle! Once I digested all of it I look at the menu but something caught my eye. The bouquet of purple orchids in the far end of the table! They're gorgeous. I pull them closer and take a better look as well as a sniff. Inuyasha went crazy!. I smile at the thought of him going overboard with this and push the orchids back. Finally looking at the menu's I have the sudden urge to order everything! The names of the dishes sound soooo delicious..

"Hi, I'm Sakurin and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would you like for me to start you off with some of our red wine?" She smiles while taking out a notepad and a pen.

"I would.. But..." I look down to my slowly ,_very slowly_,growing belly and place my hand over it. "I can't at the moment.."

"Oh congratulations! Does your husband know?" She asks with excitment.

"That's kind of what tonight was about.._And_ our anniversary!" I smile.

"Oh, Wow! Two birds with one stone! Happy Anniversary!"

"Thank you and can I just have a water, please?"

"Yes, you may. I'll be right back with that!" She walks away.

I don't want to eat with out him so... '_Wait where is Inuyasha anyway? Shouldn't he be here? Why didn't I even notice it before? Maybe he's just a little late...' _That thought alone made me frown. '_Stop being so selfish.. Maybe he got called in for work last minute. That usually happens alot... It's Okay he'll be here...'_ I take a deep breath and smile as I exhale.

The waitress came back with a fancy glass of water a few seconds later. She asked if I wanted to start off with an appetizer and I declined. I don't want him to get here, see me eating and then complain I ate without him. Stubborn man, I swear. She nodded and just went back to serving other tables.

It's been 30 minutes, where is he? I look around the room as I tap my finger nail against the wood table. '_That's it! I'm calling him!' _I reach into my purse and pull out my phone. I dial his number and place the phone to my ear.

"_Hey I can't talk right now but I'll get back to you later._" His voicemail._  
_

"Inuyasha, where are you? I'm at the restaurant... Call me back.." I put my phone down and rest my head on my hand. I watch as new couples come in and the ones that ate leave. '_Why do I feel like something happened? No, nothing happened Kagome. I'm just paranoid. That is all..'_

"Is he not coming?" I look up to see my waitress standing there with a worried expression.

"He's probably stuck in traffic.. I'm sorry.." She gives me a sad smile, probably doubting me. But, at the moment, I'm doubting myself too.

"Do you want to still order?" She tilts her head and then brings her notepad up prepared to write.

"I'll wait a little longer thank you though."

"Okay.." She nods and then puts the pad in her apron.

Another 30 minutes pass of me just watching other people enjoying their time and geting refills of water. The only thing I did get ,though,was bread and some really good basil sauce.

I'm just going to pay and go home. I pick up my glass of water and ask for the waitress.

"I'm just going t-.." I feel my phone vibrate on the table so I pick it up. An unknown number.

"I'm sorry..." I tell her. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kagome Takahashi?" A male voice spoke.

"Yes? May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Officer Mahito from the police department. There has been an accident.."

Accident..

"Wait, what?!" I drop the glass of water that I was holding and the waitress turns around looking startled. Somehow I know It's Inuyasha. I stand up and start pacing. I feel my heartbeat picking up and I start to hyperventilate.

"Your husband has been in a car accident. It is very critical. He is right now heading to St. Francis Memorial Hospital and to con-.."

"Okay...okay! I-I-I'll be there!" I hang up and throw my phone into my purse. I start to cry as I grab for my things. It only take a few minutes to get there.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" The waitress asks looking terrified.

"My husband wa-was In a-a car accident!" I say in between sobs.

"Okay do what you need to do I'll take of it!" She apologetically looks at me.

I get up and rush to the door knocking into everything. I would've thanked her but everything is just happening at once.

"Mr. Goshinki!" I spot him leaning against the car and he snaps his head up. "Hurry now!" He rushes to get over here and before the car even stops I get in.

"Go to St. Francis Memorial Hospital! Now!"

"What's wrong?" He says while rushing out of the parking lot.

"Inuyasha.."

"Oh boy.." I can tell he got the message.

I held my face in my hands as my sobs intensified. '_Kami, don't do this to me! Don't! He's my husband! He's the love of my life! You can not take him away from me! You can't...You just can't...' _ I wipe my eyes as best I could. My make up is probably everywhere possible on my face but I couldn't give a shit right now. I look at my hands noticing how bad they're shaking. '_How long can this fucking drive be?' _

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" I run my fingers in my hair.

"We're here!" As soon as he says that, I kick off my shoes and run out. If I step on something so be it!

I run through the automatic doors and go to the receptionist.

"Where is he!? Where is he!? I need to know now!" I slam my hand against the counter.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me who you are talking about.." The man said.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" As they search for him I step back and start swaying in place. Something I do when I'm frantic or nervous.

"And you are?"

"His wife! His wife..."

"Room 26 down that hallway make a right and it should be the third room on the left." She pointed to the right side of her. "Go with her.." The man looks to a nurse sitting beside him and she nods.

I follow her through the hallway until I'm Infront of the door with the sign that says 'Room 26'

I throw the door open as fast as I could. As soon as I see him, my cupped hands reach my mouth and I scream as hard as I can.

* * *

**Ahhh! There it is! *Dances around the room like a maniac* I'm so excited! I worked so hard on this and I have been kicking my ass to get it done! Just so you know I kind of got the idea from the movie "The Vow" With Channing Tatum *creepily grins and moves brows up and down* and that chick in it. BUT instead of the girl! Its the boy! so yupper rue! Oh! And this has been the longest chapter I have ever written! 6,264 words! *pats myself on the back* **

**Please! Please! Please! Tell me if you spot anything wrong! Or if I messed up somewhere! It would be much appreciated! :D**

**Anyways, Review, favorite ,and follow! And do let me know what you think!**** (And Check Out my other story! If you haven't already ;)!)**

**Have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day!**

**Bye guys!**

**-A**


	2. Surprise Announcement

**MUST READ!**

** A/N: I did change something from the last chapter. His dad doesn't call him to come to work but instead his receptionist does! So yeah I wanted to clarify that so it's not confusing! It just didn't match up to what I wanted to begin with. It was stupid on my part I should have remembered what I was doing for chapter 2. So if you want to go back to when his dad calls by all means go ahead just the heads up!**

**I don't own Inuyasha (Oh if I did though!)**

* * *

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter Two: Surprise Announcement**

**Inu No Tashio Pov: **

I was reading a book on the hammock that sits on the back porch of our vacation house. Then all of the sudden I sensed fear,anxiety,astonishment,devastation and a bit of anger coming from the inside of the house where my wife is.

Before I could even get out of this tangly mess of a thing , my wife cries out in utter horror.

"Babe! Come quick! Now!" Since I am a Youkai I was by her side before she even finished her sentence. When I got to her, her eyes were blood shot red, her hands were shaking, and her breathing was at rapid pace.

"What's wrong, Izayoi?" I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. All she did was drop the phone she was holding and shake violently.

"Inuyasha..." It was barely audible , but my ears caught it.

"Inuyasha what?" I pushed her away by the shoulders and leaned down to her level, she's tiny which is probably why Inuyasha is smaller than me and his brother (just saying). There is no way he could have possible died, I would have felt it through our bond. Since I am a Youkai and Inuyasha is my son we have some sort of a bond, for instance if he were to die, I would feel the bond pulse. I also have this with Sesshomaru ,too. It's a Youkai thing.

"He-he has been In an accident! They say it's critical!" She buried her tear streaked face into her small hands.

"Alright I'll find the first flight out, okay?" I kissed her forehead again and went into the upstairs office that has the computer in it.

Unfortunately, The only flight I could find is tomorrow at 3:45 p.m and is a 6 hour flight. That's not going to work. I dialed up a friend I knew and requested to fly our jet over here. It would be here by 6 tomorrow morning and we would be back around 2 p.m. I thanked him and hung up.

I wend back down stairs to see my distraught wife still sobbing but, now is curled up on the couch. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her small frame to comfort her the best I could.

**Kagome's Pov: **

It's been two days since the accident. Nothing has happened but doctors walking in and out and doing test. He hasn't woken up ,yet. They say he is in a coma,but I don't even know what to think anymore. I haven't left at all or even slept. Just cried and sat in a cushioned chair and held his clawed hands. I had a thing of yogurt but my stomach couldn't handle it and instead it ended up in the toilet. I'm still in the dress from Saturday night and I probably stink but I can't leave. No, If something happens I need to be here. If he wakes up I need to be here. Or if worse... I can't even think about that without the churning feeling in my stomach and the lump in my throat. I ditched the heels in the car so this whole time I was barefoot.

When I first walked into the room, It felt like everything shattered in me. My world was crashing down before I even knew what was going on. The room was closing in on me and I was suffocating on my own frantic breath. I could have sworn I was going to pass out right there in the archway of the door but, I was too scared to even move. When realization hit me it was like getting hit by a train and I fell to the floor and cried until there was no tears coming out of my eyes, it was just loud, non-stop wails. The nurses did what ever they could to pry me off of my husband. Eventually, I gave up and when they got me in the chair, my body stopped working. My brain went silent. I completely went numb.

He looked torn up. Bandages everywhere, cuts and scratches everywhere, _blood_ everywhere. There was already tubes down his throat and there was machines hooked up to his body. It wasn't a site I would've wanted to see in my entire existence. I want to kick my self in the ass for not preparing my self for what was to come when I opened the door. Boy am I stupid.

"Mrs. Takahashi?" I tear my eyes off of my husband and look to the source of the voice. The doctor again. I snarl and lean back.

"I told you already.. I'm not leaving..." For a second my own voice startled me. It was filled with so much anger. I haven't heard that _voice _in so long; I don't even remember the last time I used it. The doctor pursed his lips together and nodded. Clearly agitated with my rudeness.

"Very well, then" I watch as he leaves. '_Gah! What's wrong with you? Stop being a bitch!'_

I look back to Inuyasha and slouch in my chair. I feel my eyes get watery again so I rest his arm and hold his hand.

"I miss you so much..." I close my eyes and let the tears.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Come on, Kagome! We made a deal!" I stare at Sango as she pulls her keys out of the ignition. I just told Sango things that have been happening to me. Like my period being late, morning sickness, and yada yada yada. She started freaking out telling me I was pregnant. But, I didn't believe her. She told me that she would buy the test and is she were correct I had to pay her back the money and if I were correct she had to clean my house. _

_"Ugh... Fine.." I unbuckled and got out, annoyed. I followed her to the automatic doors and walked in. I walked in nonchalantly, but she had to just bust in causing people to stare. _

_"Sango!" I loudly whispered and jerked her back by her shoulder. _

_"Come on! We don't have much time!" She gripped my hand and ran. We passed isle after isle until we found the feminine products. We stood in front of the pregnancy tests and I looked to her not knowing what to do._

_"Well," She motioned to the tests. "Get one!" I stared at her with my mouth open. _

_"But! but-but! Ugh! fine..." I pulled my gaze away from her and looked at the different products. Crouching down on my knees, I looked for the one that seemed more convenient. I pointed to one that seemed okay and glanced back at Sango who was ever so patiently waiting- she stood there arms crossed and tapped her foot against the tile floor. She squinted to read the box label and then nodded. I looked to both side of me making sure no one was looking at me. I know it's silly, but still I feel awkward if someone watched me pick **these** things out because they obviously know what **going on**__ at home. _

_I hesitantly grabbed it and stood up as fast as I can. _

_"Alright let's pay for this." She took it out of my hands and sprinted to the cash register. She put it on the counter and he rung it up. I couldn't help but blush and drift my gaze somewhere else._

_"Is that everything?...Okay total is $22.56." I looked back to her and she gave the money to him. He received it and put the box in a plastic bag._

_"Have a good day." She takes the bag and my arm and ran to the back of the store where the bathrooms. We came to a halt and she gave me the plastic bag. _

_"Here! go!" I snatched the bag out of her hands and roll my eyes. I open the door and walk in. It's a one stall bathroom so I locked the door behind me. "Here goes nothing.." I pull out the box out of the plastic bag and throw the plastic bag in the trash can. I break the seal at the top and take out one of the packaged sticks. I sit on the toilet and do what I was supposed to do. I quickly wiped and pulled up my shorts. "Alright now all I have to do is wait." I closed the toilet lid and sat there until the symbol showed on the stick._

_"Oh, shit..." My eyes widened as the little plus sign formed. "What?" I reached for the box and read the directions and manual._

_"Minus symbol means negative... Plus symbol means positive." I kept glancing from the stick to the box. _

_"This... This... means... Sang.. Sango!" I yelled. _

_"What?!" I heard a thud and realized she's trying to get in. "I can't get in if you don't let me in!" I jumped up and unlocked the door. I held up the stick to her face and she shoed it away. _

_"Ew! I don't want your pee in...my..." Her disgusted look relaxed and then went to excitement and shock._

_"Oh my god!" She pulled me into a hug and jumped up and down. I still was in shock and still gripping the stick in between my fingers._

_When she stepped back she frowned. "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" She put her hands to the side of my face. I shrugged her hands away and continued to look at the tests._

_"I'm pregnant... Oh my god... I'm pregnant!" I saw my hands start shaking as I continued to look at the test. "I'm going to be a mom. I'm going to have a baby! InuYasha is going to be a father!" I gasped. _

_"How am I going to tell him?" I turned around to face her._

_"Your anniversary is coming up.." Her voice trailed off. With my free hand I started to bite my nails with anticipation. _

_"Alright... I tell him On our anniversary.." I nodded more to convince myself than to Sango. _

_"Alright lets go.." I put the test in the wrapper and threw it in the trashcan. I grabbed my belongings and we walked out the bathroom._

"Mrs. Takahashi?" I shoot up and gasp. Moving too quickly blurs my vision so I put my hand to my head. '_Did I fall asleep?'_

"Uh.. Yes?" I rub my eyes to get sleep out of them and I yawn. The doctor stands by the door with the clipboard and pen in hand .

"Visitors are here to see you.." I furrow my brows, wondering who could it be, well who could _they be._

"Um... Sure send them in..." I stand up and fix my dress and hair to some what look presentable. I don't think it's working all that much.

He exits while shutting the door. A few seconds later, someone comes in. Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, Sango!" I rush to hug her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" She says after a minute or two of hugging. I pull away, nod, and wipe the tears on my face.

"Oh... Kagome..." Sango voice cracks. "Everything will be okay..." She starts to cry, but then we both end up hugging and sobbing in each others arms.

I feel someone's hand gently rubbing my back. I pull apart to see who it is, and quickly realize it's Miroku. I give him a thankful look. For a second apologetic was shone all over his face but he quickly pulled it together and nodded to me.

"Thank you so much.. You have no idea how much this means to me to see you guys." My breathe hitched due to crying but I quickly pulled up my skirt (not literally) and sucked it up.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it." Sango pulled out a tissue and started dabbing underneath her eyes.

"Yeah Inuyasha was like a brother to the both of us." I ignored Miroku's use of past tense and decided not to take it offensively.

"Yeah, he was…" Sango folded her hands and looked down.

"Guys, Stop it! You're acting like he's dead! He's not!" I stepped forward pissed. He is clearly still breathing, covered in bandages and broken, But I rather have that then not breathing at all!

"Kag-, That's not what I-, I didn't mean… Ugh I'm sorry.." Sango gave up and shrugged.

"It's fine…" I mumbled and nibbled on my bottom lip, quickly taking a peek at my husband.

"You know, I'm tired and I want to rest…" I hoped that hinted to them.

"Yeah, I was just going to leave.. The kids are probably wondering where we are… I uh.. Love you Kagome…" She gave me a quick awkward hug and headed for the door with Miroku.

"Oh before I forget," Miroku pulled out a piece of paper out of his coat. "Sataro and Ani made this you.." I accepted it and they quickly left.

Finally, by myself. I looked at the folded paper that had '_Auntie Kagsie Uncle Yashie' _ I walked backwards to the chair I placed next to Inuyasha ,while unfolding it and sat in it.

There was picture drawn in crayons and colorful pencils. A little figure, I'm thinking Inuyasha. (The dog ears was a clue) He was sitting in a wheel chair with a cast on his arm and a smile on his face. Behind him stood me holding the handle with a big smile. Above "us" it says 'Get well soon Uncle Yashie!' By the time I was done looking at this masterpiece I needed another tissue. It's crazy how amazing these kids are.

I wiped under my eyes with my middle finger and I put the picture on the table.

"Oh, Kami…." All of a sudden there was a burning in the back of my throat and churning in my stomach.

I rushed into the bathroom tripping over my dress in the process. I barely made it to the toilet before the acid like bile came up.

"Oh…. I hate throwing up…" I said to myself as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Since I haven't been eating that much (or at all) I basically am dry heaving. And that is the worst since there is practically nothing in my stomach but water, my stomach is trying to send food up so it clenches itself and is so, so very painful.

I stood up not even bothering looking at what came up. I'll probably start throwing up again at the sight of it.

I flushed the toilet and headed to the sink. When I got there, the hair on my skin stood. My own reflection startled me. Dark circles, mascara making me look like a raccoon, and eye-shadow somehow end up on my chin. No wonder why everyone was a bit terrified of me…

Hating the sight of me I turned on the water and cupped my hands. I scrubbed my face as best I could until my face felt raw. I looked up to look at myself. I still had dark circles but that's the best its going to get.

I dried my face off and went into the room but as I entered another person entered causing me to jump.

"Izayoi!" I nearly ran to her.

"Oh Kagome, My dear!" She gave me a hug and quickly went to her son's side. I was a little hurt that her hug was brief, but given the circumstances, I understand. '_Stop being selfish he is her son! She gave birth to him!' _ I walked up to her slouched, crying figure.

"Is he going-going to live?" She spoke through sobs. That question alone made my eyes well up. I quickly wiped it and carried on like it was nothing.

"Well he is a half-demon… and he is stubborn so he's not going to go out without a fight.." I had to joke about this if I didn't I would lose it and it's not like I am wrong. If he was able to speak he would be screaming to the top of his lungs at doctors "I'm not going out without a fight!" Stubborn thing.

She chuckled and picked her head up. "I guess you are right about that one he sure gets his stubbornness from his father.." She wiped her eyes with her right hand as her left held Inuyasha's hand.

"Where's Inu Tashio?" I said as I walked over to the chair on the other side of the room. I wanted to give her space. She deserves it.

Sure enough as if on cue InuTashio walks in with his phone to his ear."

"No! Not right now! Look I'm In-.." He stopped dead in his tracks, Looked at me, then my belly, then back at me. Shit…. He could smell it! He hung up his phone and didn't even say buy to the person he was talking to.

"How far are you?" He furrowed his eye brows; well I know where Inuyasha gets that from. I looked over at Izayoi and she held the look of confusion on her face.

"Two- three weeks I don't know?" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself feeling vulnerable.

"What are you talk-…" Izayoi started but couldn't finish due to InuTashio.

"Does he know?" He looked over at Inuyasha then back at me.

I pursed my lips together and slowly shook my head.

"I was supposed to tell him on our anniversary…." I brought my hands to my face and sat in the chair nearest to me.

"I wanted to tell him but he never showed up…" Silent tears flowed across my face.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Izayoi shouted so loud I'm sure the desk outside heard through that heavy door.

"Izayoi, she's pregnant!" He didn't shout but his voice was thick and loud.

"She…. What?" She looked happy for a split second, realizing she is going to be a grandma but then caught on with our conversation.

"You look like a skeleton, go home and get something to eat and rest. That's an order." Before I knew it, I was standing.

"No I'm not leaving him!" I rushed to Inuyasha and gripped his hand as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Kagome, I know you love him, Trust me ,he is my son I raised the stubborn thing, but you have to keep it together and take care of yourself and that baby. If , Kami forbid, _anything_ happens to him I want that child alive. He or she would be the only thing left of Inuyasha and we want to cherish that. Go home, eat, bathe, and get some rest. Don't come back till it's done." He said sternly.

"But what if-.."

"We will call you is something comes up. Take our car. We parked near the entrance." He handed me his keys from his pocket.

I looked at him hesitantly and then slowly took the keys from his hands.

"Ok.."

* * *

**Im so so so so sorry it's been forever! I know it was just hectic! But no more waiting. I'll be updating both stories soon! especially since I only have 2 more days left of school! **

**Alright review, favorite, and follow!**

**Have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day!**

**Bye guys!**

**-A **


End file.
